Hidden Life
by Fiona12690
Summary: Chris Perry lives a secret life and Piper is frustrated and wants to know things. So she takes Leo and goes to his apartment at P3 and looks threw Chris's Stuff. What will be revealed? What’s this new demon want? What about the 12 people that are dead?
1. Friday the 13

**Hidden life.**

Summary: Chris Perry lives a secret life and Piper is frustrated and wants to know things. So she takes Leo and goes to his apartment at P3 and looks threw Chris's Stuff. What will be revealed? What's this new demon want?

Chapter 1: Friday the 13th

Piper grew more frustrated with her neurotic whitelighter. She was about to strangle him to death if she heard Future Consequences again out of him. She was on the patrol to find out who the hell he was and what his intentions were really about her family. She knew he lived in one of the old offices at P3.

" Leo! " Screamed Piper. " Get your Elder Ass down here right now."

Leo orbed down as he said, " Blessed be."

" Blessed be my Ass." Growled Piper as she moved over to him and said, " Orb to P3 now."

He did and questioned her once there got there.

" Piper, I just can't come down here and Do that. What is so important that we must be here." Leo demanded.

" I'm finding some answers about our Whitelighter either help me or leave." Piper stated as she unlocked a office. Leo didn't say anything. He stayed quiet; He too wanted to know about Chris and what he was hiding.

Piper opened the door and went in. She took a look around. She saw Papers scattered around the desk and Floor. She Pick one up and Read it out loud.

" Banshees, determine death as it screams each time. Wish it would come after me sometime soon.

" Harpies, Hunt in packs. They usually only use Fire, they can take Witches powers. Already faced, One Escaped last time. Most are dead.

" Sirens, Said to live in the Bermuda triangle. There voices lead sailors to them and slowly kill them with there voice. Not surprised

And so the list went on. Piper looked over other pages that were on the desk. They were just findings on demons and sorts. Piper soon opened another door and saw Chris's personal things. She went threw his things as she laid them out.

She pulled out a Knife with Celtic inscriptions on it. Leo stood next to her as she laid the stuff out on the desk. Next were clothes, neither piper nor Leo went threw them. Piper took out a few cd's and went threw them as one thing caught her eye a name and a Picture. Piper pulled out the last Cd and set it on the table.

" Christopher Halliwell." Breathed Out Piper as Leo went Pale. Piper Sat down in a chair to keep from falling to the floor. Piper soon opened the cd and read the thank you note in the beginning. Leo nodded as Piper read it out loud.

" First I'd like to Thank my Mom, Piper. She's the best mother I could have, and she put up with me since like forever. All of the people who help me threw the years this goes out to you.

To my Fans, well I take time to read all of your mail. It's still piling it up. Keep sending it it's nice to know you think my kids are cute. Chuckles" Love you all- Chris Halliwell. " Read Piper as she looked at Leo. " I don't believe it."

" Me Neither." Spoke Leo as he was still in Shock. " He'll never forgive us."

" I don't think he will." Muttered Piper as she put his stuff away, but took the cd and put it in the cd player. " This first song is Dragula"

" Oh...Wow she's good." Stated Piper as Leo turned to her.

" We've got to go. Phoebe's calling." Piper put the stuff back and She and Leo returned to the manor.

" Good, your here. We have a problem." Stated Phoebe as Paige came in the living room. " New demon, he's after Wyatt and He came here looking for Chris too."

" Have you called for Chris." Asked Piper as Paige Replied.

" We've been trying, nothing we can't even Scry for him, summon him or anything."

Phoebe said, " He might be in the underworld, but still we would have been able to summon him though."

Elsewhere Chris was trapped. He heard the Sisters call his name over and over again. Chris was hanging from ropes being whipped. His blood dripped onto the cold stone floor of the underworld. His Screams echoed threw out the caves. Tears flowing down his face. Knives slashed him; He caught the look of a youngling of the demon. He saw Pity on her face, he smiled at her and closed his eyes once again as the pain hit him full force causing him to black out.

The youngling looked at the approaching people. She took her knife and started cutting him loose as her people were running for their lives. They came over to Chris as he people disappeared leaving her there. She was done cutting him down and stood over him and Healed what she could and said to Chris as he was still unconscious " Thank you again." Then she disappeared in smoke. Leo stood over a bleeding Chris as they orbed out of there.

Piper paled as she looked over Chris. Leo started healing him and the slashes closed up and Then they turned him over and saw whip marks.

Leo healed them but the marks were still there. " I can't heal him anymore."

Chris had something on his right arm. A number on his arm, it was 13 it flashed before them and disappeared.

" What the hell was that." Questioned Piper as she looked to Phoebe who paled even deeper.

" He's the last." Explained Phoebe as they looked at her.

" Last of What." Demanded Leo as everyone looked surprised.

" The Demon, I got a vision off of him, but I couldn't figure it out till now. There are 13 People, All Witches I think there's more to it in the book of Shadows." Explained Phoebe as Paige orbed the book to them.

Phoebe looked Threw it and saw a page Starting with Numbers. They by past as they read out what the numbers said,

" Number 13. The broken Child. The last to the circle. He is the Son of a witch and a Whitelighter. The Destiny of the broken Child is to set the world in flames with his blood spilt at the alter in his jealousy. Only the love of the 14th Witch is qualified to save him and the world."

Phoebe turned the page. " Number 14, The Gifted Brother. Known to cross time. This brother of evil still has good in him. He Protector of The Broken Child is the only hope. Together they save the world and saved the 14th is from evil. Without the Gifted Brother hope is lost and death is to become of the 13 witches and the world. "

Everyone gasped. Chris groaned as he woke up. " Geez, who hit me with their car again."

" You were tortured by demons Chris." Explained Paige as Chris sat up.

" Figures, I'd rather get hit by a car any day." Smirked Chris as he looked at the book. " Studying Mythology. That shouldn't be in the book."

" It isn't a myth." Muttered Leo as Chris smiled.

" Of course it is. Only thing is proof if Witches are dead and bear numbers on their bodies. Nothing has shown up about that so, it's a myth otherwise I'd Know." Chris rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the TV came on by it self.

" That freaks me out." Hissed Chris as the new person said.

" Yesterday a body was found downtown with the number 12 carved into it's left arm. We have no name on her, 11 more bodies were also found that have numbers on them. Starting since the 1st of May around the world. So far there is no notice to see if the relation is to Friday the 13th, which is today. I'm Linda Mc.Guffin daily new."

" Ok then. Either it a crazy idiot who really loves mutilating people or it's a demon." Chris blinked, as he was proven wrong.

" Demon" Phoebe stated.

" Well let's see how to kill it." Explained Chris as he looked into the book of Shadows.

" No, Demon! " Screamed Phoebe as the demon shot Chris in the chest as he flew at the wall and Chris stared at his attacker it was...

Tbc... Strange I thought it was boring so I made it sort of better. This is sort of Mixed in with the movie the thirteenth Ghost I love that movie. Well I'll try to update soon.

Dragula is Rob zombies. Love that song.

Fiona12690 Signing off.


	2. Savin' me

**Hidden Life**

Summary: Chris Perry lives a secret life and Piper is frustrated and wants to know things. So she takes Leo and goes to his apartment at P3 and looks threw Chris's Stuff. What will be revealed? What's this new demon want? What about the 12 people that are dead?

Chapter 2: Savin' Me

It took my breath away as it burned it's finger prints into my arm. I moved sideways so that I could look at my family once more before I blacked out, but I only saw black orbs and a flash of light.

Once the mysterious figure appeared they already knew who it was. The 14th ghost. The demon was blasted off Chris with a high voltage energy ball and Chris slumped to the floor as the demon smiled knowing the first part of the plan was compleated. The demon shimmered out of the manor and for everyone to rush over to check on Chris.

" He doesn't have a soul, so don't try and wake him up." The figure said, " You disturb the body, the harder for it to return."

" Who are you?" Phoebe questioned.

" I thought it would be obvious from the discription."

" The Gifted Brother, The 14th ghost?" Paige questioned to the man.

" Or Wyatt, if you please. Lets just save the world one more time so I can take Chris back and rule my world!" Wyatt stated to his family as they helped Chris to the couch and just stared at them man in front of them.

" So Chris was right."

" I rule the world yes and he is trying to save me even though theirs nothing to save cause I haven't been changed." Wyatt replied to his family as he sprinkled some kind of dust on his brother. " I can bring his soul back but only for 48 hours. We have to work fast!"

" What are you talking about?" Piper questioned. Looking at both of her grown up sons.

" This was not suppose to happen for another 12 years... but since Chris snuck his nose where it didn't belong it. Time sped up and now we have to kill evil you three are not even ready to face." Wyatt turned back to Chris and it was silent for a while. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from the youngest child as his body jumped up. Wyatt took his chance and calmed the boy down before any of the charmed ones or Leo could jump in.

" Welcome back to the living."

" Yeah, thanks." Chris coughed trying to take in air as slow as possible now. " The great place ain't so pretty." He tried to make a joke, but no one even laughed.

" Where we're you? " Paige asked finally coming out of shock.

" A glass house, with other souls. They were scary as Phoebe and Paige's love life." That got a tiny laugh out of them.

Wyatt filled Chris in on how much time he had left for them to figure this out before he would die. The thing Wyatt hated was that once more the number 13 had been branded on his brother's arm. Last time they barely saved Chris in time.

Will they this time?

_Note: Hey everyone I'm back and I apologize for not updating soon enough don't kill me. Please. Oh one more thing if you like the show Supernatural go check out my story Crazy little music! Also my other Charmed story : Diary of Christopher Halliwell._

_Thanks ,Fiona12690_


End file.
